


Playing a trick

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Jonerys, Trick or Treating, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Daenerys promises Jon that she will wear a sexy Halloween costume - if he wears the same thing! A Jonerys AU short story with original artwork.





	Playing a trick

..

“You have _ never _ been trick or treating?”

Jon tip-toed to look over the rack of sweets to Daenerys. She didn’t seem to pay him any attention. Instead, she kept browsing the wall of plastic packages, inspecting the costume pictured on each of them.

“How is that _ possible?_” he went on.

Daenerys shrugged. “You know what my brother is like. _ Super _ protective. I’m surprised he let me carve a pumpkin.”

“What’s so dangerous about carving pumpkins?”

“Letting me handle a knife,” she grimaced.

Jon too pulled a face. He scooped three bags of mixed chocolates into his basket before walking around the shelf toward her. “Well, I am glad you’re spending Halloween with me this year,” he said, slipping his arm around her shoulders as he smiled down at her. “I am going to show you all the good things about the season.”

Daenerys let him tug her to his chest, and she looked up at him with a smile. “I am glad, too,” she said, “but more so when you find me a costume.”

This was the third party shop they’d been to. Wherever they went, costumes seemed to fall into one of two categories; silly, like the dick suit Daenerys begged Jon to buy but which be protested as inappropriate (“I can’t let my sisters see me dressed as a cock!” he insisted). Or _ slutty_, like the countless of maid outfits they’d seen advertised front and centre of every shop. Whatever maids had to do with Halloween, Jon wasn’t certain. But what he _ did _ know was that Daenerys would suit each and every frilly apron they’d seen.

_ If only she could be convinced, _ he pondered and watched her fiddle with another plastic sleeve.

“What about this one?” Daenerys asked and waved it in front of his face.

Jon grabbed it and turned it over. The picture was of a skinny lad wearing green tights and a giant inflatable pumpkin as his body. He wrinkled his nose. “I mean, sure. If you’re into that kind of look.”

“Well, I don’t know,” she sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s either that or-” she pulled another package down the wall, “-or _ Boner Girl_.” She showed him the bodysuit of a skeleton.

Jon smiled wryly at the joke. “Ah, a classic. Just like _ Feel my Vamp _ or _ Purrvocative Cheetah_.”

“Bet you’d like me in either of those,” Daenerys said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jon didn’t say anything, but he thought, _ Damn right I would. _ He gingerly placed the costume back onto the rack, but he lingered a second too long at the picture of the scantily clad woman on front.

Daenerys eyed him silently for a moment before she shrugged. “Tell you what, you can pick _ any _ costume you want.”

“Yeah, right. As if you’d be caught _ dead _ in a cheetah costume.”

“I said, _ any _ costume,” Daenerys repeated and looked into Jon’s eyes. Her own gaze was serious, so much so that Jon felt a chill run down his spine.

_ Any costume? _ he thought. _ Truly, anything goes? _Images of sailor girls and police women flickered before his eyes for a hot second, and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

Then, she spoke: “Only-”

“Yeah?”

“Whatever you pick for me, _ you _ have to wear as well!”

The sexy images in Jon’s head were replaced with less appealing images of himself strutting about in tight lycra. _ But_, he thought, his eyes seeking the wall of costumes which had suddenly turned into a wall of opportunities, _ it would mean having Daenerys strutting right beside me. _ Somehow, it made the thought more bearable, and he slowly nodded. “Okay,” he said. “You’ve got a deal.”

Daenerys smirked. She grabbed the basket out of Jon’s hand and pecked his cheek. “Surprise me,” she urged before walking off to the cashier to pay.

Jon ran his fingertips across the plastic, watching the light reflect in the thick material, and he inspected each and every picture until his eyes were drawn to a certain one. One that made his heart beat just a second quicker. One that he would _ love _ to see Daenerys in.

As Daenerys grabbed their bags of shopping and waited for him outside, he quickly snatched two costumes and walked to the checkout counter with an excited smile. _ This Halloween is going to be great. _

* * *

“This Halloween is going to suck!”

Jon found it difficult to breathe; the top of the nurse outfit sat tight around his chest whilst the bottom of the skirt only _ just _ covered his ass. Even with the fishnet stockings, he didn’t feel his manhood was completely secured in place, so he kept tugging at the hemline to ensure no slip-ups. Still, no matter how ridiculous he looked, he knew it would all be worth it, because Daenerys would wear the exact same thing.

Or, so he’d thought as he strutted into the living room to face his siblings, only to find Daenerys tucked into the sofa next to his sister Sansa, both of them wearing matching black witch outfits.

“Oh my _ God_,” Sansa gasped and covered her mouth whilst Daenerys cheeks went bright pink. She had a sly smile on her face, even more so as his other sister, Arya, popped up from behind the sofa in a ninja outfit.

She ripped her facemask off to gawk at Jon. “You look _ so _ stupid,” she snorted.

Jon felt his face go warm, and he fiddled with the fickle nurse hat. The pin seemed to have gotten stuck in his black locks, so he couldn’t even rip it off. “What’s up with this gathering?” he asked, glancing toward his other sibling, Bran, who sat by the fireplace with a neutral look on his face.

Bran shrugged. “Don’t look at me. Daenerys asked us to come. She said there would be something to see.”

“Didn’t expect there would be so _ much _ to see,” Arya said, her eyes horrified as her gaze trailed down his body.

Jon tugged some more on the hemline and pushed his knees together as he glared at Daenerys. She was practically reduced to tears, silently laughing with her lips snared tight, her body sinking deeper into the sofa. “Oh yeah? Well, _ someone _ was meant to wear a nurse costume too!” Jon reminded her.

“Oh, but I just love this look on her,” Sansa chirped. She reached over to correct Daenerys’ witch hat; it was big and floppy, whilst her dress was long and ghastly, covered in plastic spiders and fake webs. “Turned out I had a spare!” She gestured down her own dress.

Jon wrinkled his nose. “Oh what a _ coincidence_.”

“I’m sorry, Jon,” Daenerys said, looking anything but sorry as she wiped her wet cheeks and smiled shyly. “You were just so into those costumes that I couldn’t help myself. I _ had _ to see what you’d look like!”

“So you intended for Daenerys to wear that?” Bran spoke in a perfectly sombre voice. Jon almost felt like he was a parent telling him off. “How interesting.”

“How _ gross_,” Arya retorted.

“Alright, guys, I think Jon gets it,” Sansa spoke. She reddened and looked away as Jon adjusted himself, and she swiftly stood up. “Let’s go meet Robb before Margaery gets impatient.”

“I don’t know if I’d like Robb to see me like this,” Jon mumbled to Daenerys as she joined his side. Her cheeks were still rosy and wet from her laughing, and he gently wiped them with the back of his hand. “For someone new to the family, you sure are a twat,” he scolded her gently.

Daenerys smirked. “Twat? That’s big coming from a guy in a nurse outfit.” She leaned down to inspect his stockings and pursed her lips. “You didn’t even shave!”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“You’re right, we shouldn’t,” Sansa interjected. She grabbed her coat and pulled it over her dress, but before opening the front door she gave Jon another look-over. “Look, Jon, I don’t know if it’s appropriate for Rickon to see you like this.”

“_Appropriate?_” Jon gawked, turning more red than before. “It’s a _ dress_!”

“It’s not that, it’s… _ that_,” Sansa said and gestured in the general area of Jon’s crotch.

Jon looked down and swore under his breath as he quickly tugged at the hemline again. “It’s not my fault it’s short.”

“I just wouldn’t want you to, you know, _ scare _ someone.”

“Thought that was the whole point of Halloween,” Jon mumbled, but he didn’t protest further. He just stood with Daenerys in the doorway as the rest of the family headed off into the night, and then he sighed. “There goes your first night of trick or treating!” He glanced toward Daenerys as she stood leaned against the doorway, glancing across their decorated front yard. It was covered in carved pumpkins, fake spiderwebs, and loads of ghost figures.

“Guess I am partially to blame,” she replied, shrugging herself. She glanced back at Jon, a smile on her lips. “Not that I mind. This is already _ way _ more fun than any Halloween I’ve had before.”

“You must have had some boring celebrations.”

“Calling it a celebration is pushing it.” Daenerys reached for her coat and quirked her brows at Jon. “Ready to head out?”

Jon blinked. “What, you want to be seen with me like this?”

“Why not?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Jon blinked again, but a little smile spread across his lips. “Well, I suppose..” he mumbled. He quickly put on a pair of trainers and grabbed them each a plastic pumpkin for the sweets. “Let’s go trick or treating then!”

* * *

Jon grimaced as yet a door was shut in his face, the words of the woman still lingering in the air: “Heathens!”

Daenerys tugged at a loose lock of her hair as they slowly walked back down the yard to the street. Her gaze was flickering across the decorated lawn. “Funny, isn’t it?” she asked.

Jon shuddered in his small outfit and looked at her. “What is?”

“That the year is almost 2020, and still people get shocked at a man in a nurse outfit.” She shook her plastic pumpkin. It was practically empty. A few neighbours around the Stark house had happily given them sweets, all of them recognising Jon and finding the situation hilarious. Other streets, however, were less forgiving. One man had even given them a speech about being child appropriate whilst his wife stood behind him in a tight maid outfit nodding in agreement.

“They’re all hypocrites,” Jon said. He rubbed his arms. Goosebumps had started appearing on them, and he was feeling the cold sneaking up his legs past the hemline. At this point, he had almost given up on being decent, and just allowed his skirt to ride dangerously close to his crotch. It did mean that the skin between where his stockings ended and his briefs began was dangerously exposed to the evening air. As if remembering it, Jon reached down to rub the inside of his thighs as he sighed.

Daenerys eyed him. “Cold?” she asked. “You can have my coat.”

“Don’t bother, I wouldn’t want _ you _ to freeze,” Jon said, but Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“Can’t leave a lady in distress,” she joked and pulled off her coat. She slipped it over his shoulders and gave his arms a rub through the sleeves. “There! Now you’re child friendly,” she said before noting that her jacket only reached the small of his back.

“Child _ friendlier_,” Jon corrected her with a grin. He grabbed at the coat, at first to take it off and give it back but, realising how it warmed his skin, he pulled it closer. “Look, I am sorry. Halloween is all about sweets, and you’ve only got, like, six pieces.”

Daenerys shook her head. “See, here I thought _ I _ didn’t know anything about the season, but it looks like you’re the novice.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Halloween is so not about sweets,” she said. They had made a turn out of the garden and were strolling down the street toward Jon’s house. A few kids were running past them laughing, but otherwise the place had mostly emptied. “Trust me, my brother bought so many sweets every year that I got sick from eating them. It still never felt like Halloween.”

“Well, you tell me what it’s about then,” Jon said.

Daenerys glanced around them. The sky was dark, and the lampposts sparse, but still the area around them was glowing. Decorations filled every yard, hung from every house, and dressed every tree. There was spooky music coming from their right, and on their left someone had left out a cauldron of sweets. Jon reached over and took his generous share. “It’s about this,” she said and laughed as Jon dropped a handful of chocolates into her pumpkin as well. “Having fun. Not being so _ serious_,” she said and winked at Jon.

Jon’s hold around the coat loosened a little as he looked down at himself. “Suppose I do look kind of funny,” he agreed.

“Tell you what - when we get home, you dig out that other outfit for me, and I’ll wear it,” Daenerys said.

Jon laughed and shook his head. “Oh no, here we go again with the empty promises!”

“Well, I am not wearing it _ out, _ if you know what I mean.”

Jon looked into Daenerys eyes as she winked, and he thought, _ I know exactly what you mean. _ He felt blood rush down his body, and to change the subject, he quickly interjected: “Do I have to wear mine too?”

Daenerys reached out and slapped his arse. “It _ does _ suit you,” she smirked.

Jon squeezed his knees together, averted her gaze as his cheeks reddened, and he mumbled: “Maybe this Halloween is going to be great after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jon - fooled once more! It seems Daenerys is always one step ahead of him in my stories. Thank you DragonandDirewolf for the art. The outfit does suit Jon!
> 
> So, only four stories left! Let's get this done!


End file.
